1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable chassis skirt and a frame assembly for the chassis skirt for a motor vehicle such as a medium or heavy duty truck. The chassis skirt allows quick and easy access to components hung from the chassis frame rails, such as battery boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary styling and good aerodynamic practice in truck design make use of chassis skirts which cover the lower portions of the truck's chassis. A disadvantage of this practice is that the skirt obstructs access to some components particularly batteries mounted on the frame rails or on supports depending from the frame rails of the vehicle chassis. Inspection or repair of these components can require removal of the panels of the chassis skirt. This is both time consuming and may require the use of tools. Prior art skirt panels fasten to a frame, which in turn attaches to the vehicle's chassis. As many as six to nine bolts, depending upon the configuration, may be used to attach the panel to the frame.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a chassis skirt that is easy to remove for access to components supported from a vehicle's chassis which require periodic inspection or maintenance. It would also be desirable to provide a chassis skirt that is easy to align with the other panels of the skirt.